


Wee Black Dove

by LeslieFish



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFish/pseuds/LeslieFish
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Wee Black Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Wee Black Dove by Leslie Fish

_Wee Black Dove_

By Leslie Fish 

* * *

> >   
> My wee black dove, my lovely child,  
> I'll have thy father's arse for this!
>> 
>> What ailed Iain to freeze hits wits?   
> He might have thought before he howled.   
> He might have recalled the ancient tale   
> Of the Faery Banner of the MacLeods.   
> He might have called thee Faery Blessed,   
> Or even so little as Faery Child,   
> And saved thee home again for me,   
> But oh, not he! 
>> 
>> My beautiful lad, thy father's a fool:   
> So quick to howl thou'rt not his son.   
> Do men think children are naught but seed?   
> Did I complain thou wert not of my body?   
> Nay! Thou'rt eternally my child! 
>> 
>> What care I if the Faeries brought thee?   
> Thou wert my gift, and mine to raise:   
> I who nursed thee at my breast,   
> I who taught thee love and justice,   
> I who showed thee sense and courage.   
> Thy soul bears my stamp forever,   
> And that weighs more than blood. 
>> 
>> Men can be such childish fools!   
> What care I if thou'rt of Elf Blood?   
> I know well thou'rt no one's devil,   
> I who've seen thy heart for decades,   
> I who know thy strength and kindness.   
> Go, and be a prince of Faery.   
> I rejoice thou'lt live forever! 
>> 
>> Go thy way, then, with my blessing,   
> My wee black dove, my dark-eyed babe.   
> If thy father will not have thee,   
> I'll retain thee, with whole heart.   
> Go and tell the world hereafter,   
> Each time someone asks thy name:   
> Thou'rt MacLeod, of the Clan MacLeod,   
> Dhonnchaidh, son of Mhairi. 
>> 
>> Go in love, remembering me,   
> As I shall love thee all my life.   
> Go my dear, and love attend thee -   
> While I go home to beat my husband.   
> Iain, thou shalt bleed! 
>> 
>> \--END-- 

* * *

© 2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

07.17.2005 

* * *


End file.
